


Stories

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Insomnia, Late Nights, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: There are other ways to get Seto Kaiba to sleep.





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to hearteyedbatboy on Tumblr for the inspiration!

Seto Kaiba is a notorious insomniac. His employees have plenty of inside jokes about it, mostly betting money on how long it's been since he's slept or comparing his sleeping to pigs flying.

As is always the case for Seto, most of Atem's strategies involve dueling. But tonight, even he's too tired for that.

"What are we doing out here?" Seto gripes.

Atem quietly slides the balcony doors closed and makes his way to the lounge chairs. "Tea?"

"There's not enough room for―"

"I'm not going to duel you tonight, Seto." He feels him bristle. "If you want to play a game, I have Scrabble here. I ask again: would you like tea?"

Once Atem sits and makes it clear he's not moving, Seto slides into the chair next to him. One end table has a steaming pot and two cups, while another indeed has Scrabble. Atem was inspired by his partner's childhood memories. Whenever Yugi had trouble falling asleep, he would spell words for hours. It's worked on him as well.

They play round after round. Eventually, Seto pours a cup and drains the rest of the pot shortly after. But he shows no signs of waning. Atem should have learned by now: competition only fuels him.

So after winning again, Atem packs the board away, ignoring Seto's heated protests of one more game. He lies back against the chair and looks up at the sky.

"I remember how the sky used to look," he says, "In Egypt. Every constellation was open to you. My ancestors, of course, had their own stars and tales." He lets out a soft sigh. "You can hardly see anything here."

Seto crosses his arms. "We're in a city. What did you expect?"

"I'm well aware of that, Seto."

Domino hums below them. Seto's body hums with it. A city boy through and through.

"...Mokuba used to make up stories about them."

Atem smiles. "He certainly has the vision for it. Did you make any of your own?"

Seto nods to the brightest star fighting the smog. "That one's Blue-Eyes." As always, he isn't embarrassed. Atem doesn't think he ever could be when it comes to his dragon. "I told Mokuba it's what her scales are made of."

Atem nods. "The Blue-Eyes does look to be made of stars. Especially with your technology."

Seto's arms uncross. His finger taps on the chair's arm.

Atem covers his hand. "Is it simply restlessness, or do you have something on your mind?"

Seto doesn't reciprocate or move away. But his finger stops. "I've done all I needed and then some."

"But?"

Seto makes a small, frustrated grunt.

Atem's thumb circles the back of his hand. "You should at least try to sleep. We'll open a window."

"You hate trying to sleep with the noise."

"That doesn't mean I can't. And in the end, you're the one with the more pressing responsibilities."

"...no."

Atem tilts his head. "No?"

Seto lets out a long breath. "I'll be staying here."

Atem entwines their fingers. "Very well. Would you like to tell me other stories you and Mokuba made?"

"They're hardly worth telling."

"I don't think you believe that. But if you don't want to, I understand."

So he tells his own stories, the ones he'd grown up with in Egypt. The proper stars aren't there, but Atem can describe them well enough. The great battles fought by his elders, the valor they displayed, the fairness with which they led their people. He even told of the ones who were not just or good. He also describes the prophecies derived from the skies, the alignments' influences.

"In fact, I think I saw a foreboding sign in the stars not long before the thief―" Atem looks over.

Seto has fallen asleep.


End file.
